It is known that exhaled breath is commonly used in alcohol testing and today's technology makes it possible to perform on-site breath testing with legally defensible results using infrared spectroscopy.
Testing for other illicit drugs of abuse traditionally requires blood or urine samples. Alternatively specimens comprising hair, sweat or oral fluid could be used. Blood sampling is invasive and requires medically trained personnel, why test subject often have to be transported to a hospital for sampling. This is time and effort consuming. With long lead times the test result will be too old. Urine sampling is considered intruding on personal integrity. Even other issues related to samples and specimens taken from a subject to be tested arise. For instance for blood samples, and especially for urine samples are at risk of the subject exchanging the samples or using clean samples from another subject to avoid being discovered with traces of illicit drugs.
Thus, there is a need to provide a non-invasive, not-specimen based apparatus, system and/or method for detecting the presence or determining the quantitative amount of at least one drug substance in a subject.
Hence, an improved apparatus, system and/or method for on-site sampling of a subject for drug substances is desired. Such an apparatus, system and/or method for sampling the subject for illicit drugs of abuse and/or medical drugs would be desired. The apparatus, system and/or method should be efficient, non-bulky, user friendly both for operators and the subject. It should further be not intruding and not invasive.